


Show Me Your Snake

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Jack, Family, Lads as Children, M/M, Minor Character Death, Snakes, zoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes his sons to the zoo and meets a beautiful animal trainer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Snake

Jack Pattillo sighed as he entered the zoo. 

It was only nine in the morning and already his sons were their usual selves. 

Michael had shoved Gavin out of the van with a force that had the younger bleeding when he hit the floor. Gavin hadn’t done anything at the time, just laughed and let Jack clean his knees up and put his favorite band-aids (space themed ones with stars and planets) on the bleeding spots. Ray hadn’t caused an issue in regards to his brothers, but he kept wondering off and trying to pick the flowers lining the sidewalk. 

"Ray please," Jack pleaded, for what seemed like the hundredth time since arriving only minutes ago and getting their hands stamped, "you can’t pick the flowers here. We can go to Grandma’s house tomorrow so you can if you want."

"Grandma’s flowers aren’t this pretty!" Ray objected as Jack grabbed him by the waist. Carrying the five year old on his hip, he reached out with his other hand to grab Gavin’s. 

"Michael," he called. Michael gripped at the straps of his Banjo Kazoo backpack as he waited for Jack to catch up to him. "Where do you want to go first? The bears?"

A grin lit up across Michael’s face, “Yeah! To the bears, daddy!” 

Michael gripped at his shorts, pulling Jack down the brick path. 

* * *

"Daddy," Gavin said, tugging on Jack’s hand. "I wanna go there!" 

Turning away from Michael and Ray, just a bit so he could still make it to grab them if they decided to stick their hands in the bear cage, he followed Gavin’s finger to see what he was pointing at. 

The building Gavin had been pointing too was large and painted a pale orange. The roof was a darker color that reminded Jack of his time in Japan for a magazine, before the kids. On the top of the building was a long pole with a snake coiled around it, the head poised like it was about to strike. 

Jack looked back down at Gavin, “You wanna go in there?”

Gavin nodded, “Yeah!”

"Okay," Jack agreed. He turned to the other two, "Michael, Ray come on. You’ve been looking at the bears for a few minutes, Gav wants to go see the snakes."

"Daddy can I get a bear before we leave?" Michael questioned, the seven year old holding Ray’s hand as he they walked to Jack. "I promise to feed him and take him for walks."

Jack laughed a bit, ruffling Michael’s hair, “I don’t think the zoo is going to let you have one of it’s animals. We can get a stuffed one before we leave though, promise.”

Michael was quiet for a minute before huffing, “I guess that’s fine.”

"Can I take some of the flowers to give to Dan and Courtney?" Ray questioned, looking up at Jack. 

"No! Dan’s my friend!" Gavin protested before Jack could open his mouth. "You can’t play with him, X-Ray!"

Ray’s lips quivered as he whispered, “But I like Dan. Dan plays My little Ponies with Courtney and me…”

"You can still play with Dan," Jack declared.

"But Daddy!"

"Gavin, you’re friends with Miles aren’t you?" Jack stated, with a look in his direction. "Michael doesn’t complain about you playing with him."

Gavin didn’t say anything as he crossed his arms and marched forwards towards the building.

* * *

Jack’s first thought when his sons pulled him to the show going on in the center of the building was ‘holy shit.’ Standing in the center of the ring of children sitting on the carpet and parents hovering around them, was an unrealistically beautiful man.

The brunette man was grinning as he looked at the children around him with shining brown eyes. A large yellow snake was wound around the large arms his tee-shirt exposed, it’s head sitting on the top of his hand which he had stretched out for one of the boys in the circle. 

"It’s okay, you can touch him," the man was saying, his voice deep and smooth. 

Jack didn’t get to think about all the things he would love to hear that voice say because Gavin was running forward into the circle. Michael and Ray followed him quickly and all three of them gathered around the boy. 

"Can I touch him?" Gavin’s voice was soft and full of awe. As Jack approached them he was glad that all of the animals the boys were exposed to through their cats and the other animals they were often around had taught them to be cautious around them. 

The man, and Jack was finally able to read the swooping ‘Ryan’ on his nametag, nodded and stretched his hand farther out for Gavin to reach, “Go ahead. You use two fingers to pet him and not on his head, okay? His name’s Edgar.”

Gavin reached out tentatively, two of his fingers reaching out and running along the snake’s skin, “Hi Edgar. I’m Gavin.” 

When Ray and Michael had sat down on either side of the boy and he was content that Gavin wasn’t going to do something stupid to get himself bit by the snake, Jack joined a few of the mothers in leaning against a wall to oogle the man entertaining their children. 

* * *

An hour and five other snakes (two of which were also named Edgar) later, the building was clearing out as Ryan put Edgar III back into his cage. 

"Boys," Jack called softly, "are you ready to go? You want to look at the other things too, right?"

"Almost daddy!" Ray declared, unfolding his legs and rushing towards Ryan with Michael and Gavin. "Mr. Ryan?"

"Mhm?" the man turned and his face lit up when he saw the boys. "Ah, if it isn’t you three. I don’t think anyone listened to me talking as much as you did, thank you boys."

"We like snakes!" Gavin stated with a wide grin, showing off the gap where his front tooth had been before falling out. "Mama had one named Creeper and when she went to heaven daddy let me keep him in my room!"

"Oh," Ryan glanced over at him as he approached them, putting one of his hands on Ray’s head and the other on Gavin’s, "I’m sorry for your lost."

"Thank you. I’m sorry he brought it up, he’s only six."

"It’s fine. Six though? Your pretty brave for a six year old, Gavin."

"Yeah!" Gavin cheered. He was quiet for a minute, rocking on his feet before saying, "Mr. Ryan can I take a picture with Edgar? Daddy brought the camera."

Ryan let out a soft ooh, “Well you can’t right now but if your daddy brings you back here at two o’clock I’ll make sure you get to the front of the line okay? All three of you can get a picture with all of the snakes if you want.”

"Daddy?" Gavin craned his neck back, shaking Jack’s hand off his head. "Can we go please? Pretty please! I won’t argue the next time Ray wants to play with Dan."

Jack laughed, “We’ll go as long as your good until then.” The boys gave a loud cheer, all three of them throwing their hands into the air. 

"Here," Ryan declared as he lifted to his feet. He dug a pen and paper from his pocket and wrote something on it, holding it out for Jack, "It’s my number. Text or call me when you get there and I’ll come back and get you to the front of the line." As Jack reached for it, his finger tips brushed against Ryan’s. When he looked up to apologize for the contact, Ryan was looking at him with clouded eyes.

Jack’s eyes widened for a minute as he realized what else Ryan was getting at before coughing, “Um, would you like to come for lunch with us later? The boys like you a lot and I’d like to see you…uh…again. Learn some more about you.”

Ryan’s face broke out in a wide grin, “Yeah. My lunch is at twelve. There’s a restaurant here where you can watch the penguins swim, if the boys want I could get us a table.”

"Penguins!" Ray cheered and reached out for Jack’s hand. He tugged until Jack looked down at him, "Daddy! Penguins look like Tuxedo Mask! I wanna see the penguins!"

"I’ll meet you there then." Ryan hesitated for a moment before reaching forward and pressing a kiss to Jack’s cheek. The boys let out a series of gasps. Ryan was grinning as he waved at them, ruffling Gavin’s hair, "I’ll see you boys in a little bit then."

Jack coughed, “Okay then. What do you guys wanna go see before the penguins?”

"Tigers!" Michael screamed. 

Gavin shook his head, “No. Let’s go see the monkeys.”

"I wanna see the Elephants," Ray pouted. 

Jack gave a small smile as he looked at his sons, beautiful animal trainers aside he still had three little pains to deal with.

"Okay, we’ll go see the monkeys first since the Tigers and Elephants are near each other."


End file.
